


I'll take care of you

by Ellygattina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fever, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Un bagno in acque gelide durante una caccia sulle montagne in pieno inverno ha fatto più danni del previsto e Dean, di ritorno dalla missione che ha portato a termine da solo, è costretto a correre ai ripari. Un vero peccato che Sam abbia il terrore delle iniezioni e che il medico chiamato d'urgenza abbia prescritto proprio quella cura. Come se la caveranno i malcapitati fratelli?*Questa storia avrebbe dovuto partecipare alla “Anonymous H/C speed filling challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	I'll take care of you

«Ti ho portato le medicine» annunciò Dean con finta disinvoltura incrociando suo malgrado lo sguardo interrogativo ma poco rassicurante del fratello mentre rientrava in camera con il sacchetto della farmacia. Ricordava di essersi assicurato che dormisse prima di uscire, ma evidentemente qualcosa, per disgrazia di entrambi, l'aveva svegliato di nuovo nel momento peggiore.  
«Non ce n'era bisogno» rispose prevedibilmente Sam, rabbrividendo però in maniera fin troppo evidente sotto il suo cumulo di coperte, e il fratello non riuscì a trattenere un lieve sospiro per una simile testardaggine decisamente inopportuna. Era consapevole, in realtà, che al suo posto avrebbe fatto lo stesso, se non peggio, ma non sopportava che negasse in quel modo l'evidenza davanti a lui quando stava male. Purtroppo era arrivata la parte più difficile del suo compito, e per quanto gli dispiacesse obbligarlo a fare qualcosa che sicuramente non voleva, sapeva di non avere molta scelta su come comportarsi.  
«Si vede infatti che sei il ritratto della salute» lo canzonò per abitudine avvicinandosi al letto, determinato come sempre a compiere il suo dovere di fratello maggiore all'apparenza calmo e indifferente mentre l'altro provava a fulminarlo con un'occhiataccia che era davvero tutto fuorchè minacciosa.  
«È soltanto un'influenza. Domani sarò di nuovo in piedi» ribadì con decisione Sam per l'ennesima volta in poche ore, venendo però smentito all'istante, come da copione, da un violento attacco di tosse.  
«Come no» disse Dean con un sorrisetto divertito che non riuscì a celare del tutto la sua preoccupazione, aiutandolo a sedersi e tracciandogli piccoli cerchi sulla schiena per un po' prima di porgergli un bicchiere d'acqua.  
Quando la tosse si fu calmata, il più giovane dei Winchester si lasciò cadere di nuovo nel suo caldo rifugio, tirandosi le coperte fin quasi alle orecchie. Era come se il freddo patito in missione pochi giorni prima gli fosse entrato nelle ossa e niente sembrava in grado di farglielo passare.  
Nel frattempo Dean, leggermente più rilassato ora che la crisi sembrava essere passata, tentava invano di radunare le idee. Non sarebbe stato facile convincerlo ad accettare la cura, ma per quanto Sam avesse cercato fin dall'inizio di sminuire la gravità della sua “influenza”, gli era bastato guardarlo in faccia per un attimo qualche ora prima per capire che la situazione era decisamente seria, e mentre osservava il suo petto che si alzava e abbassava fin troppo in fretta, si maledì di nuovo per aver tardato tanto a raggiungerlo.  
Alcuni giorni prima, infatti, mentre cercavano di uccidere insieme il mostro che si aggirava da tempo su quelle montagne, mietendo numerose vittime a distanza di anni, il minore dei Winchester era stato buttato con una zampata nelle acque gelide di un laghetto mezzo ghiacciato, e sebbene Dean si fosse affrettato a soccorrerlo come sempre, facendo inoltre del suo meglio per scaldarlo il più possibile lungo il tragitto fino al cottage che in quei giorni era il loro rifugio, quel bagno fuori programma in pieno inverno non gli aveva certo fatto bene. Per disgrazia di Sam, poi, non avevano quasi fatto in tempo a riprendere entrambi una temperatura accettabile dopo tutte quelle ore passate al freddo che la notizia di un “misterioso” attacco in un'altra cittadina l'aveva costretto a stargli lontano per un tempo molto più lungo del previsto alla disperata ricerca della bestia, che sembrava quasi fare apposta a spostarsi in continuazione di svariati chilometri da un punto all'altro della valle in cerca di cibo, finché al suo ritorno la notte precedente l'aveva trovato a letto, tremante per la febbre e in condizioni decisamente peggiori del semplice raffreddore di cui era stato avvertito per telefono. Arrabbiato e preoccupato, aveva passato quel che restava della notte a cercare di dargli sollievo con un asciugamano bagnato sulla fronte, ma al mattino aveva dovuto arrendersi e chiamare un medico. La temperatura, a dispetto della pastiglia di antipiretico che gli aveva dato subito, non voleva saperne di abbassarsi e gli sembrava che il fratello, tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro, faticasse a respirare.  
Il dottore era arrivato in poco tempo, e dopo averlo visitato, gli aveva prescritto un potente antibiotico per via iniettiva facendo sbiancare di colpo il suo paziente, nonostante la febbre ancora alta e l'intontimento generale.  
Davanti al medico Sam, come al solito, non aveva osato dire nulla, ma appena questi era uscito, aveva iniziato a protestare debolmente, affermando nel panico che una medicina del genere non l'avrebbe mai presa.  
A quel punto Dean, dopo un primo tentativo di farlo ragionare, aveva deciso di dargliela apparentemente vinta per non affaticarlo troppo, ma appena il fratello aveva ceduto al sonno, era subito uscito a comprare tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto servire per farlo stare meglio.  
Ben consapevole del suo terrore per le iniezioni, aveva deciso di fargli la puntura mentre dormiva, in modo che non se ne accorgesse, ma rientrando in camera in punta di piedi con il sacchetto in mano l'aveva trovato già sveglio e sospettoso.  
Purtroppo sapeva per esperienza che a quel punto, con ogni probabilità, ci sarebbero volute ore prima che si addormentasse di nuovo e non potevano permettersi di aspettare ancora. Era riuscito per un soffio a evitargli il ricovero e non aveva intenzione di chiamare di lì a poco un'ambulanza perché quel testone del suo fratellino non voleva saperne di lasciarsi aiutare. Un vero peccato che questa volta, con un Sam ormai adulto e quindi più difficile da bloccare su un materasso, non ci sarebbe stato il padre ad aiutarlo, ma in qualche modo avrebbe dovuto arrangiarsi.  
Consapevole che sarebbe stato meglio aver già pronto al suo fianco tutto l'occorrente prima di iniziare la lunga battaglia per convincerlo, prese di nuovo in mano il sacchetto, precedentemente appoggiato con noncuranza in un punto della stanza invisibile dal letto, e stando attento a non mostrarglielo, finse di andare in bagno.  
Meglio non fargli vedere che preparava la siringa, e con un po' di fortuna, in quel breve lasso di tempo, la febbre l'avrebbe intontito ancora quel tanto che bastava a rendere più sopportabile l'iniezione. Per quanto la cosa non gli facesse piacere, infatti, era abbastanza sicuro che la temperatura del suo corpo si fosse alzata ancora, a giudicare dalle guance arrossate e gli occhi più lucidi e sbattuti di quando era uscito, ma se questo gli avesse facilitato un po' il compito, poteva non essere qualcosa di totalmente negativo.  
Ovviamente l'aiuto sperato non arrivò, e uscendo dal bagno con l'occorrente per la puntura nascosto nel sacchetto dietro la schiena, incrociò subito lo sguardo del fratello che lo osservava fin troppo vigile e all'apparenza già pronto a tentare una fuga disperata come una volta era riuscito a fare da piccolo prima di cadere rovinosamente a terra a pochi passi dalla “salvezza” ed essere riacciuffato urlante dal padre, ma per fortuna, quando Dean si avvicinò al letto, lo vide solo tendersi come una corda di violino. Non era sicuro di poter considerare un buon segno il fatto che non stesse neanche provando a mettere più distanza possibile tra loro, ma per il momento stava andando meglio del previsto.  
«Coraggio, è ora della medicina» gli disse quindi con un sorriso un po' forzato, preparandosi mentalmente a una discussione infinita come minimo per convincerlo a lasciarsi curare.  
«No» mormorò Sam con gli occhi spalancati dalla paura che cercavano di individuare frenetici la terribile arma sicuramente nascosta da qualche parte. Per quanto intontito e dolorante per la febbre, sapeva benissimo che il fratello doveva aver approfittato di quei pochi minuti in bagno per prepararla e la prospettiva di sentirsi meglio dopo l'odiata operazione non lo aiutava ad accettare la cosa.  
«Dai, non farà male» provò a rassicurarlo Dean, prendendo di nuovo posto sulla sedia accanto al letto.  
«Parla per te» protestò lui, irrigidendosi quando vide la sua mano avvicinarsi alle coperte.  
«Preferisci che venga un'infermiera a fartele?» gli domandò, già sicuro della risposta, cercando invano di tirarle indietro.  
«Non ci provare!» rispose subito Sam, in un tono che di minaccioso aveva ben poco, mentre tentava con tutte le sue forze di trattenere le coperte.  
«Allora vedi che non mi lasci altra scelta?» ribatté tranquillo Dean continuando a strattonare, con sempre maggior forza, quelle povere lenzuola.  
«Non ce n'è bisogno. Domani sarò come nuovo» si affrettò a dire il più giovane, cercando strenuamente di opporsi alle ondate di panico e soprattutto all'insistenza del fratello, che rischiava di lì a poco di avere la meglio.  
«Sai benissimo che non è così» lo corresse l'altro con fin troppa calma.  
«Non importa. Ti ho già detto che nessuno mi farà punture!»  
«E invece qualcuno dovrà fartele eccome. Guardati, Sammy, sei ridotto a uno straccio.»  
«Quante storie per un po' di febbre...»  
«E una tosse spaventosa. Hai sentito cosa ha detto il medico, non possiamo farne a meno» lo interruppe Dean dopo l'ennesimo colpo di tosse, che a giudicare dalla smorfia doveva avergli raschiato dolorosamente la gola.  
«Non se ne parla!» trovò comunque la forza di ribattere Sam con una voce che non assomigliava neanche lontanamente alla sua.  
«Ti prometto che non te ne accorgerai nemmeno» lo rassicurò di nuovo Dean trattenendo un sospiro esasperato mentre riusciva chissà come a sfilargli dalle mani le coperte, che finirono subito ai piedi del letto per impedirgli di riprenderle. Sebbene gli dispiacesse costringerlo ad affrontare la sua paura in un momento del genere, non gli avrebbe permesso di far peggiorare ancora la malattia.  
«Non ne ho bisogno, Dean. Davvero» disse il ragazzo tremando, ma di nuovo la tosse lo smentì e il fratello si affrettò a sollevarlo e porgergli ancora il bicchiere, nella speranza di non doverlo convincere a prendere anche lo sciroppo. Aveva ancora gli incubi di tutte le storie che faceva da bambino quando ne aveva bisogno e in quel momento non era in grado di reggere ben due battaglie.  
«Purtroppo sì, Sammy, coraggio. Farò in un attimo e tra poco starai meglio» lo rassicurò dolcemente, stringendoselo contro.  
Questa volta il minore dei Winchester scosse solo la testa, dolorante come non mai e con la terribile impressione di non riuscire a introdurre abbastanza aria nei polmoni, a cui si aggiunse un attimo dopo la tragica constatazione che le sue poche energie lo stavano già abbandonando fin troppo in fretta. Consapevole dell'importanza del loro lavoro da quelle parti, non aveva mai detto a Dean che la febbre aveva iniziato a tormentarlo poco dopo la sua partenza, alzandosi sempre di più a dispetto delle medicine che si era arreso a prendere mentre lo aiutava a distanza con la missione, ma l'immenso sforzo che aveva richiesto in quei giorni al suo corpo era sempre più evidente. Nonostante questo, però, il terrore degli aghi gli impediva di lasciarsi aiutare e per un attimo valutò anche la possibilità di alzarsi con una scusa e chiudersi in bagno finché poteva, ma aveva il sospetto che da solo non sarebbe neanche riuscito a lasciare il letto e sfuggire al fratello durante il tragitto non era nemmeno lontanamente pensabile. La sua presa per il momento era delicata, ma anni di ferite anche gravi curate in casa gli avevano insegnato fin troppo bene che si sarebbe stretta subito se solo avesse provato a scappare e una lotta dall'esito decisamente scontato era l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno.  
«Andrà tutto bene» gli sussurrò poco dopo il fratello, che accortosi suo malgrado di come il più giovane, troppo debole e stanco, gli si stesse abbandonando inconsapevolmente addosso, decise di velocizzare le cose per il suo bene e spingerlo con fermezza in posizione prona. Si sentiva parecchio in colpa ad approfittare così di quella dimostrazione di fragilità, ma non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato se fosse finito in ospedale perché aveva aspettato troppo a dargli le medicine.  
«No, Dean!» esclamò Sam nel panico appena si rese conto, in leggero ritardo, di ciò che stava succedendo. E lui che per pochi istanti si era anche goduto quell'abbraccio inaspettato! Ripensandoci era strano, in realtà, che Dean avesse sentito il bisogno di stringerlo a sé in quel modo come quando erano piccoli e dovevano addormentarsi da soli in un luogo sconosciuto, ma dopo giorni che stava male e barcollava paurosamente per il cottage ogni volta che doveva alzarsi era stato anche piacevole quel momento di tenerezza. Maledizione a quella febbre troppo alta che gli impediva di ragionare come si deve!  
«Avanti, Sam, togliamoci il pensiero e basta. A cosa serve aspettare?» cercò di farlo ragionare il più grande, mettendo rapidamente a tacere, almeno per ora, il senso di colpa per aver tradito la sua fiducia, ma l'altro, a dispetto di ciò che aveva appena pensato, fece forza sulle braccia tremanti nel disperato tentativo di non farsi sopraffare. Gli sembrava già di sentire l'ago trafiggergli il muscolo e non era affatto una bella sensazione. Poteva affrontare a testa alta le creature più oscure e terrificanti, ma le iniezioni proprio no.  
«Ti ho detto che non ce n'è bisogno! Vuoi ascoltarmi, dannazione?» protestò a voce fin troppo alta, ricominciando subito a tossire con violenza spaventosa.  
«Lo farei volentieri se non ti avessi trovato mezzo morto nel letto al mio ritorno» rispose Dean con tutta la calma che gli riuscì di racimolare, aiutandolo a placare l'ennesima crisi per poi bloccarlo al meglio nella posizione desiderata mentre era ancora troppo sconvolto dai colpi che l'avevano squassato ovunque per reagire con prontezza.  
Trovatosi di colpo immobilizzato, il ragazzo non poté far altro che dimenarsi debolmente, esausto e sconfitto, mentre il terrore gli irrigidiva di riflesso ogni singolo muscolo, aumentando così le sue difficoltà respiratorie. Non voleva ancora arrendersi però e non smise un attimo di supplicarlo con voce flebile mentre il maggiore, senza farsi intenerire, estraeva rapido il contenuto del sacchetto cercando di non soffermarsi su scrupoli di qualsiasi genere. Sapeva che Sam aveva bisogno di quella dannata medicina ed era suo dovere curarlo a qualunque costo.  
«Rilassati e andrà tutto bene» gli disse con calma appena ebbe sistemato tutto accanto sé, chinandosi poi su di lui per fargli un'ultima carezza sulla schiena.  
Questi, per tutta risposta, si irrigidì ancora di più soffiandogli contro un «Traditore» che Dean ignorò. Non poteva dargli torto, in effetti, ma si sarebbe fatto perdonare. Il fratellino non era mai riuscito a tenergli il broncio a lungo e non dubitava che sarebbe stato così anche questa volta.  
Senza badare alle sue deboli proteste, gli abbassò pantaloni e boxer e cominciò a massaggiargli una natica senza ottenere però il minimo accenno di rilassamento. Purtroppo il ragazzo conosceva bene quella procedura e la consapevolezza che presto sarebbe arrivato l'ago gli impediva di cedere a quell'azione meccanica.  
«Così aumenti solo la sofferenza, Sammy. Non è meglio arrendersi e farla finita il prima possibile?» gli disse dopo qualche minuto con leggera impazienza, a sua volta stanco per la difficile missione e la nottata insonne, rendendosi ben presto conto che con lui il metodo standard per le iniezioni non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
«Non farlo, Dean» lo supplicò ancora il fratello con voce tremante mentre un violento brivido, chissà se di freddo o di paura, lo scuoteva dalla testa ai piedi.  
«Mi dispiace ma devo. Pensa a qualcosa di bello e tra pochi secondi sarà tutto finito» provò di nuovo a rassicurarlo, massaggiandogli questa volta la schiena in un gesto istintivo di conforto che nel giro di poco, complice forse la spossatezza crescente, lo convinse ad allentare appena la tensione nei muscoli, e solo allora Dean venne colto da un'illuminazione. In un curioso flash, si ricordò all'improvviso che negli anni lui e il padre avevano scoperto che quello era il metodo migliore per aiutarlo a rilassarsi, sorprendendosi quindi per non esserci arrivato molto prima. Avrebbe risparmiato a entrambi parecchia sofferenza con un semplice gesto che da sempre eseguiva d'istinto quando voleva tranquillizzarlo e a quell'ora, con ogni probabilità, l'iniezione sarebbe stata solo un brutto ricordo.  
«Non ci riesco» ammise intanto il ragazzo, spaventato, maledicendo tra sé il mostro responsabile di tutto questo mentre altri brividi lo aggredivano senza pietà al pensiero involontario del brevissimo periodo in cui si era dimenato disperatamente in quella morsa ghiacciata, domandandosi nel panico se ne sarebbe uscito vivo, prima di sentirsi afferrare e portare in salvo, ma le carezze del fratello, come sempre, ebbero presto il potere di placare in parte la sua agitazione.  
«Sì che ci riesci. Hai affrontato ben di peggio e lo sai» lo incoraggiava intanto Dean con voce calma e rassicurante senza smettere quel movimento così piacevole, ora effettuato con maggiore convinzione.  
Poco dopo Sam, consapevole che la puntura fosse ormai imminente ma troppo stanco per tenere alta la guardia, iniziò a chiudere pigramente gli occhi, arrivando quasi ad addormentarsi prima che il fratello gli passasse rapido il cotone su una natica.  
A quel punto, improvvisamente sveglio, si irrigidì di nuovo ma Dean si affrettò a ricominciare il massaggio sulla schiena, sussurrandogli intanto parole di conforto nella speranza di calmarlo. Lo credeva già nel mondo dei sogni quando aveva disinfettato la zona dell'iniezione, ma evidentemente non era così. Aveva dimenticato quanto potesse essere resistente il fratellino in certi casi decisamente inopportuni...  
«Tranquillo, andrà tutto bene» gli disse dolcemente poco dopo, trafiggendo rapido il muscolo e strappandogli così un mugolio di dolore e protesta.  
Sam strinse forte gli occhi e il cuscino, rigido come non mai, trattenendo il respiro mentre immaginava, senza volerlo, il liquido che scendeva con una lentezza esasperante. Sapeva in realtà che era giusto così, ma il lieve bruciore che sentiva irradiarsi dal luogo dell'iniezione gli faceva desiderare che finisse al più presto.  
In qualche modo percepì che il fratello non smise un attimo di parlargli con calma nel vano tentativo di distrarlo ma lui non capì una sola parola e gli sembrò che fosse passata un'eternità quando Dean, a voce un po' più alta, annunciò di aver finito con sollievo di entrambi, disinfettando di nuovo con cura il punto dolente.  
«Visto? Sei sopravvissuto anche questa volta» lo prese bonariamente in giro, scompigliandogli i capelli dopo aver gettato cotone e siringa. Non era stato facile riuscire a fargli quella maledetta puntura, ma almeno la prima fiala era andata. Ora doveva solo capire come fare a somministrargli le successive senza far uscire di testa entrambi, ma ci avrebbe pensato in un altro momento.  
Da parte sua Sam, totalmente distrutto da quell'ultima prova che gli aveva risucchiato in un attimo le poche energie che aveva a disposizione tra un sonnellino e l'altro, non replicò nemmeno, limitandosi ad accettare docilmente il suo aiuto per sdraiarsi di nuovo in una posizione migliore per respirare. Erano giorni che quel gesto così normale gli costava uno sforzo sempre maggiore e si augurava che almeno la cura si sbrigasse a fare effetto. Sarebbe stato il minimo, visto ciò che era costretto a sopportare.  
«Guarda cosa ti ho comprato per quando ti sentirai di mangiare» disse a un certo punto Dean, sventolandogli davanti un pacchetto dei suoi biscotti preferiti.  
«Non trattarmi come un bambino» protestò Sam con finta irritazione appena riuscì a mettere a fuoco quella macchia colorata.  
«Non mi sembrava che ti dispiacesse poco fa» ribatté il fratello, sorridendo al ricordo di altri momenti in cui erano rimasti teneramente abbracciati nel corso degli anni.  
«Falla finita» lo pregò quasi il ragazzo e il maggiore dei Winchester, impietosito e preoccupato da quell'ultima dimostrazione di debolezza, capì che doveva trovare un altro modo per risollevargli il morale.  
D'istinto gli appoggiò una mano sulla fronte, scostando i capelli sudati, e Sam chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro godendosi la carezza. Non aveva dimenticato cosa era successo poco prima quando aveva abbassato la guardia, ma adesso che in qualche modo la puntura era stata fatta, non doveva esserci più pericolo.  
«Prova un'ultima volta la febbre, Sammy» gli disse poco dopo il fratello.  
«Non ce n'è bisogno» mormorò questi socchiudendo appena le palpebre, già mezzo addormentato.  
«Lo so che sei stanco ma devo sapere se hai bisogno di altre medicine» insistette dispiaciuto Dean porgendogli il termometro. Era abbastanza sicuro, in realtà, che la febbre si fosse alzata parecchio ormai, a giudicare dalle guance rosso fuoco e dai brividi che ancora adesso lo scuotevano impietosi, ma il medico si era raccomandato di tenerla d'occhio e correre subito in ospedale in caso di peggioramenti. Del resto doveva esserci un motivo se all'inizio aveva optato per una richiesta di ricovero, e non poteva essere altrimenti dopo giorni in cui era rimasto, suo malgrado, abbandonato a se stesso in quella stanza con una brutta polmonite.  
Sam sbuffò appena ma obbedì, iniziando una curiosa manovra per sistemarsi la bacchettina di vetro sotto l'ascella senza scoprirsi troppo e lasciandolo semplicemente fare quando Dean si chinò su di lui per tenergli premuto il braccio contro le costole. In condizioni normali avrebbe protestato almeno un po', ma in quel momento era davvero stremato e in fondo sapevano entrambi che non potevano permettersi di perdere proprio adesso il prezioso termometro.  
I pochi minuti necessari alla misurazione sembrarono quasi eterni al maggiore dei Winchester, che aspettava il responso con il cuore in gola, ma qualunque traccia di sollievo se ne andò subito appena diede un'occhiata al piccolo oggetto tra le sue mani.  
A quel punto si concesse un bel respiro per prendere coraggio e provò a scuotere per una spalla Sam chiamandone il nome finché questi non aprì stancamente un occhio con aria più assonnata che mai. Aveva cercato il più possibile di tenerlo sveglio parlandogli, ma bastava smettere un attimo che il fratello si lasciava subito andare. Meglio che aspettasse ancora un paio di minuti al massimo, però, se non voleva subire anche il trauma delle supposte che tenevano sempre nella cassetta dei medicinali nel malaugurato caso in cui uno dei due, per qualsiasi motivo, non fosse riuscito a mandare giù una medicina per bocca. Se già le detestava normalmente, non voleva neanche immaginare il disastro se si fosse svegliato di soprassalto con il sedere di nuovo al vento e l'ovvio terrore di un'altra iniezione.  
Come già si aspettava, Sam non fu molto contento di quell'ennesimo richiamo ma Dean sapeva che in caso contrario le proteste sarebbero state, giustamente, molte di più.  
«Prendi una di queste e ti lascio dormire, promesso» gli disse piano mostrandogli la scatola dell'antipiretico e il ragazzo, con un ultimo lamento, cercò di mettersi seduto.  
Purtroppo il cambiamento di posizione, oltre a fargli dolere ogni centimetro del corpo, risvegliò subito la tosse e il fratello maggiore fu costretto a sorreggerlo mentre questi inghiottiva a fatica la pastiglia, abbandonandosi poi per un attimo sulla sua spalla per riprendere fiato.  
Dean lo lasciò fare, e in un accesso di tenerezza che gli riservava solo quando stava particolarmente male, gli appoggiò per qualche secondo una guancia sulla fronte troppo calda. Non si aspettava che la febbre fosse così alta e ringraziò tra sé di essere riuscito a tornare da lui nel momento peggiore. Non voleva neanche pensare a come avrebbe potuto trovarlo se avesse tardato anche solo di qualche ora.  
«Vedrai che tra poco starai meglio» lo rassicurò dolcemente quando lo sentì rilassarsi e Sam annuì appena, con gli occhi già chiusi, accoccolandosi ancora di più.  
«Ehi, guarda che sei più comodo sdraiato» gli fece notare un attimo dopo Dean, tornando improvvisamente ai suo soliti modi per celare anche a se stesso quel momento di debolezza, mentre uno strano cumulo di sentimenti contrastanti gli gravava in realtà sul petto. Da un lato gli avrebbe fatto piacere infatti tenerselo contro in quel modo dopo tutto ciò che avevano passato negli ultimi tempi, ma sapeva anche che sdraiato sarebbe stato più comodo.  
A quelle parole il fratello, un po' confuso dal sonno e dalla febbre ma ancora abbastanza vigile, per fortuna, si scostò subito e il maggiore dei Winchester, prendendolo per le spalle, lo riadagiò piano sul materasso stando attendo a non fargli troppo male, visto che anche il più piccolo movimento sembrava essere diventato un'impresa molto fastidiosa.  
«Dormi ora, Sammy» gli disse infine dolcemente, rimboccandogli le coperte come faceva sempre anni prima, mentre il più giovane, lieto di essere di nuovo sdraiato, chiudeva gli occhi e si rilassava sotto il tocco della sua mano fresca sulla fronte bollente.  
Un attimo dopo Sam avvertì qualcosa di freddo e bagnato posarvisi sopra con delicatezza e sospirò di sollievo per quella piacevole sensazione mentre Dean, assicurati bene gli angoli della stoffa sulle tempie in fiamme, si sedeva di nuovo accanto a lui, pronto a vegliare sul suo sonno finché non si fosse sentito meglio come quando erano bambini.  
Il minore dei Winchester non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ma aveva sempre amato questa sua abitudine, e sebbene poi gli dispiacesse per le ore di sonno che il fratello perdeva in quel modo, la volta successiva si trovava inconsapevolmente a pregare che lo facesse ancora. Del resto sarebbe stata dura rinunciare a quella sorta di rituale, visto che in quel modo aveva superato qualunque malattia da che avesse memoria.  
Nel frattempo Dean, del tutto ignaro dei pensieri del fratello, cercava invano di scacciare il terribile senso di colpa che lo attanagliava da ore per quella polmonite trascurata. Una parte di lui continuava infatti a ripetere che avrebbe dovuto capirlo dalla voce o dalla tosse, che pure aveva sentito di tanto in tanto al telefono, che era molto di più di un semplice raffreddore, ma in fondo anche Sam era grande abbastanza da sapere che questi sintomi e la febbre alta, che di sicuro aveva da giorni, significavano ben altro. Purtroppo però era tipico del suo fratellino - o meglio, della loro famiglia - una certa tendenza a sottovalutare le proprie condizioni, e a sua parziale discolpa poteva dire di non aver avuto scelta alcune notti prima quando aveva deciso di lasciarlo solo, dal momento che se avesse rinunciato alla caccia per stargli vicino, non solo le vittime di quell'orrendo mostro sarebbero di sicuro aumentate finché non si fosse saziato, ma anche lo stesso Sam avrebbe corso il grosso rischio di figurare tra loro. Ricordava bene infatti che prima di cadere in acqua, trasformandosi così in una preda perfetta, era riuscito a ferirlo di striscio, ma di fronte alla sua sofferenza qualunque pensiero razionale finiva sempre nel dimenticatoio, e di certo lo spavento iniziale di ritrovarlo così e la mancanza di sonno non aiutavano ad allontanare i pensieri peggiori.  
Esausto ma deciso a offrirgli tutta l'assistenza possibile, iniziò quindi la sua consueta battaglia con la stanchezza per essere pronto a intervenire in caso di bisogno, occupandosi nel frattempo di tenergli fresca la fronte e di farlo bere di tanto in tanto finché il fratello non riaprì gli occhi dopo qualche ora leggermente più in salute. In realtà la situazione non era migliorata granché, ma il solo fatto che la febbre fosse scesa a una temperatura più accettabile era già un bel passo avanti per Dean, che sollevato lo aiutò a sedersi per mangiare qualcosa, dandogli alla fine i biscotti promessi come premio.  
All'inizio Sam lo guardò male, e in un moto di imbarazzato orgoglio, tentò persino di ricordargli che ormai era troppo grande per quel genere di cose, ma in fondo sapevano entrambi che quando stava male gli piaceva tornare bambino per qualche minuto e farsi viziare un po' dal fratello maggiore, che segretamente, nonostante tutto, finiva per godersi il momento tanto quanto lui per la semplice illusione di essere anche loro una famiglia normale, motivo per cui qualunque accenno di protesta cadeva sempre nel vuoto senza scalfire quella particolare atmosfera di calore domestico che durante l'infanzia avevano avuto così poche occasioni di assaporare.

  


Prompt: A ha il terrore delle iniezioni, ma B è costretto a fargliele.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Non avrei mai pensato di scrivere un giorno una cosa del genere, quindi non so cosa sia venuto fuori (soprattutto per quanto riguarda la parte medica, visto che ho fatto tutt'altri studi), ma il prompt mi ispirava troppo, e anche se con immenso ritardo (sorry, sono un disastro con le scadenze, specie se a breve termine XD), ecco a voi una storiella senza pretese con tanto fluff su questi poveri malcapitati. u.u  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per gli eventuali consigli che mi aiuteranno a migliorare e per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Come ho scritto nell'introduzione, la storia avrebbe dovuto partecipare all'iniziativa “Anonymous H/C speed filling challenge” indetta gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425). Mi raccomando, ringraziate anche l'admin e i membri del gruppo se questa cosina vi è piaciuta, perché senza di loro non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto augurandovi una buona serata e buona settimana.  
Bacioni e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina


End file.
